


Misunderstand

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Changkyun has to explain the scent of an unfamiliar alpha to his pack.
Kudos: 49





	Misunderstand

“Changkyun! How could you!” Kihyun yelled through his tears. Changkyun had the scent of an unfamiliar alpha all over him. 

”Are we not good enough?” Hyunwoo shoved him. ”You have six perfectly good alphas, and you sneak off for more.”

”Hyungs, please I didn't-” Changkyun stuttered through his tears.

”We can smell him on you!” Minhyuk growled. ”None of us smell like a campfire!” 

”Hyungs, he-” Changkyun felt his eyes become wet.

”I don't care!” Jooheon raised a hand to smack him. ”You traitor!” He yelled as his palm hit Changkyun’s cheek. Changkyun ran away and locked himself in his nest room.

”Slut!” Hyungwon yelled at the door.

Changkyun laid his nest terrified. Would his pack kick him out? He had no place to go and he didn't have enough to cover a new apartment. Could he wait until Hoseok got home from work and try to explain to him what happened before his other pack members did? Would he have the same reaction? Would his pack kick him out before that?

He didn't notice how loud he was crying until Kihyun banged on the door and yelled at him. Changkyun couldn't do anything but lay there. His pack had disowned him and it was all his fault.

Two hours later, Hoseok got off of work. Changkyun got out of his nest and got to him as soon as possible. ”Hoseok!” Changkyun tried to be extra adorable and affectionate to him.

”What’s that smell?” he glared at him.

”Please come to my nest.” Changkyun begged. Hoseok knew something was up because no one was allowed in his nest.

”What’s wrong?” Hoseok stroked his hair.

”Just come to my nest.” Changkyun pulled on his arm.

”Okay, ” Hoseok followed him. They went to his nest and sat down on the bed. Hoseok began to see how much his pack spoiled the omega with blankets and stuffed animals, not to mention giving him old shirts simply because their scent was on it.

”An alpha raped me.” Changkyun hugged Hoseok while he sobbed into his chest. ”He followed him on my walk home from work for a week and today he made a move.”

”Why didn't you say anything when he was stalking you?” Hoseok rubbed Changkyun back while trying to soothe him using his scent. ”Not to blame you but we could have done something. We love you.”

”I just thought he worked there too. He could have the route home as I do. It's a big company and I don't know everyone there.” Changkyun's eyes were glassy. ”This is all my fault.”

”No, it's not.” Hoseok kissed his scent glands. ”You didn't want to make a scene over nothing. I get it. Did you tell the rest of the pack?”

”Well…”

  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok banged the door to the pack’s nest ”Open the door right now!” He yelled. Changkyun hid behind him shaking. ”Pup, don't worry. I'm going to talk to them. You should go back to your nest.” Changkyun instead hugged him like a kola. ”Aww.” He knocked on the door again. ”Open.”

Hyunwoo opened the door. ”Why are you so mad?” He smelled Changkyun’s fear scent. ”Changkyun, go away, ”

”No, Changkyun is staying with me.” Hoseok stood up to him. ”I need to talk to the pack.” Hyunwoo glared at Changkyun but let them in.

“Get out of here, cheater.” Kihyun snarked. 

Hoseok balled his hand into a fist. Alphas can be so unreasonable during their rut. “He didn’t cheat.”

“We smelt another alpha on him.” Minhyuk growled. “What proof do we need?”

“Changkyun. Was. Raped.” Hoseok stared his pack down. “That’s how the scent got on him. You seriously couldn’t wait five seconds for him to explain.”

“Changkyun, is this true?” Kihyun walked up to him.

“I… I want my nest.” He ran out of the room and once you again locked himself in. 

”What have we done?” Minhyuk shuffled around in guilt. ”We know Changkyun. He loves us and would never hurt us.”

”He  _ loved  _ us.” Jooheon corrected him. ”I don't think he'll talk to us ever again.”

Changkyun laid in his nest. He could hear his pack talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying. In five minutes, Hoseok knocked on the door. “Pup?” Changkyun opened the door and let him in. “They want to apologize.”

“I know.”

“Do you want to accept it?” Hoseok asked. Changkyun shook his head. “I understand, you can accept it when you're ready.” Hoseok kissed his forehead. “We love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

Changkyun opened his eyes nervously. He had been sick for the past week and hoped this wasn’t the cause. He looked at the stick and saw a plus sign. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom. He went to the pack nest and laid next to Hoseok and Minhyuk.

“Pup.” Hoseok wiped a tear from him. “Was it positive?” Changkyun handed him the stick. Hoseok showed it to the rest of the pack while Minhyuk comforted him.

“I need to abort it.” Changkyun mumbled. ”I can't carry it. Please I can’t.”

”Okay, okay, ” Minhyuk held him while he cried. ”Jooheon, make the doctor appointment.”

Jooheon kissed Changkyun’s forehead and left the room. Kihyun stroked Changkyun’s hair. ”Pup, Do you need anything?”

”I want to die.” Changkyun sobbed. The pack went quiet and Hyungwon hugged him. “Omegas aren't supposed to do this.”

”Alphas aren't supposed to hurt their mate.” Hyunwoo hugged him. ”This is our fault. We should have protected you.”

Kihyun kissed his scent gland. ”We’re for you, pup.” Changkyun felt relaxed enough to sleep.


End file.
